


Cheryl & Toni

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Au’s, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of everything really, One Shot Collection, Self-Harm, Some CAOS crossovers, choni, lots of Choni, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: One Shots for Cheryl & Toni





	Cheryl & Toni

I don’t own Riverdale. All rights go to their respective owners.

It’s Not Too Late For Us

 

“Toni, I’m. I’m.” Cheryl pauses after kissing her once again (hopefully) girlfriend.

“What, babe?” Toni traces the side of Cheryl’s face with her fingers.

“I’m so sorry.” Cheryl whispers, her eyes starting to fill up with tears.

Real, genuine tears.

“For how I’ve acted. Ohh my god I’ve been such a bitch.”

Toni doesn’t say anything, allowing Cheryl space to say what she’s got to say.

“Even more so than usual. I’ve been wicked. An awful person. I am genuinely ashamed of my actions and that’s not something I’ll normally admit to but this time?” Cheryl pauses again.

“This time I took things too far. Way too far and I almost lost you and...” Cheryl fights back tears.

“That’s something I never want to have to go through, losing you.”

“You’re not going to lose me, Cheryl. I’m right here.” Toni grips her girlfriend’s hands, squeezing them gently.

“Besides... I’m not exactly blameless for everything. I blew you off for the Poisons, I sang that stupid song with Veronica and I...”

“No, no. Toni, this is not your fault. I lead you to do all of that. I literally set the Poisons on two of your friends. For that alone you should have been done with me for. That was awful and I don’t even know what drove me to doing something like that, especially when they’ve never done anything to me. I was just being reckless, idiotic, trying to prove something with the Poisons when I should’ve just let you lead them in the first place like I intended for you to do. I created that gang for you because I screwed up. I got you and Fangs kicked out of the Serpents and what for? To have a laugh whilst stupidly stealing stuff from Hiram Lodge and leaving behind evidence? I never should’ve done that and I never should’ve told you to do it with me.” Cheryl states plainly.

“Cheryl, you cant take the blame for all that. I should’ve put my foot down and said no to the stealing thing. We shouldn’t have done that. I could’ve stopped you at anytime but I went along with it so you can’t blame yourself for that one. Besides Serpents used to do that kinda stuff all the time before we had a new ‘King & Queen.’ We were a gang once upon a time.” Toni remarks with a roll of her eyes at the state of the Serpents.

“But your ancestors...”

“Cheryl it was Jugheads choice to kick me out of the Serpents and my choice not to go back when he offered to let me back in. I’m not even contemplating going back there whilst it’s basically an after school club.”

“But I shouldn’t have thrown Fangs under the bus like that. He was just trying to get money for his family. You know what, I’m going to write him a letter, apologising for what I did and sliding a check in their to cover for what he needs for a little while.” Cheryl decides.

“That’s not a bad idea but I don’t want you to write a letter, Cheryl. I want you to go to him in person and say what you gotta say and if you are going to be as generous as you say, offer him a check. I’ll go with you if you want me to.” Toni offers supportively to a nod from Cheryl.

“I also want to apologise to Sweet Pea...”

“To be fair Sweet Pea and Fangs are basically glued at the hip so they’ll most likely be together. Again, I’ll come with you. Don’t except that everything’s going to be okay after but I know them, they’ll at the very least appreciate you extending an olive branch.” Toni inform her.

“Of course. I don’t expect that they’ll forgive me. I wouldn’t forgive me. I don’t know if I do, for what I did. I. I’m becoming my mother. I’m going to be just like her if I keep this up and I won’t. I won’t be her I have to stop. I have to before anything like the last few weeks happens again. I can’t lose you again Toni.” Cheryl looks up into the eyes of her girlfriend.

“I was so awful to you.”

“Yeah, you weren’t nice. You were being a bit of a nightmare at times and so was I but I promise you, Cheryl. You are not your mother. You are nothing like her and you won’t become her, I know you won’t. I won’t let you for starters.” Toni pats Cheryl’s leg.

“You just... I know it’s hard and I can’t even imagine how you have managed to get through the things you have gotten though but, babe, we really need to find a better way for you to express your grief and your emotions than this destructive need of yours to seek out chaos. It’s gotta change Cheryl and I think you see that now.”

“I do. I really do. I saw it the second I realised that I’d lost you...”

“You haven’t lost me, Cheryl. I am right here and I am not going anywhere. I’m going to be right by your side and I’m going to help you. We’re going to battle our demons together because we’ve both got some and we’ve both got to find other ways of conquering them.” Toni declares.

“Together?” Cheryl eyes Toni hopefully.

“Yeah. Together but and this is just a but for now, but maybe we, both us should invest in some professional help. Someone we can talk to about our issues who can help us address them in a safe way. We can build up to that but I think it’ll help, especially you, Cheryl. I really think that talking to someone might help you. Help you in ways that you might not see yet but I hope you do one day soon. I promise I’ll be right by your side. I’ll help you and I won’t let you go through it alone. You’re not alone, Cheryl.” Toni reassures her before smiling a little.

“You get paranoid. I know that, you need constant reassurance and I’ll give you reassurance as many times as you need me to until you know that you are not alone and that I love you.”

“I love you too.” Cheryl grips Toni’s hand.

“I know and I’m happy we’re having this talk and that we’re listening to each other without screaming at each other. How we went to arguing like that I have no idea but we’re not going to be like that again. Yeah we’ve going to have our fights but we need to handle them better. It’s something we need to work on along with other things.” Toni continues, pausing for a moment to see if Cheryl wants to say anything and the redhead does.

“What about us?” Cheryl’s voice is barely even a whisper.

“It’s not too late for us, Cheryl. We’re just going to take it one step at a time for now. We’re not broken up anymore that’s one thing for certain.”

“Will you move back in?” Cheryl blurts out quickly.

“You don’t have to move back into the room. You can take whatever room you want here. Make it your own and come visit me whenever you want to. I’ll even get someone to build you a little cottage in the grounds if that will make you happy.” Cheryl starts babbling.

“Okay, babe, no to the cottage we don’t need to go to those lengths but I’ll accept my own room and I want to be able to pay for upkeep. I won’t give your Nana Rose the money anymore that was a bit much. I should’ve discussed how I felt with you and come to a different arrangement which is why I’m suggesting this. Whatever money I earn I’ll keep the majority to myself and put a small fund aside for the upkeep of the house and if you ever decide to get a job Cheryl I’d hope you’d choose to do the same, maybe?” Toni glances at her girlfriend, whom nods.

“The Poisons are yours. I don’t want anything to do with them. The gang life was never really for me. I just wanted somewhere to belong. I wanted to live in your world. I’ll keep my jacket and I’ll give archery lessons and fund them but it’s all up to you what you do with them. I trust you and they’re always welcome here whenever they need a roof over their heads and a warm meal.”

“Thanks, that’s appreciated, Cheryl it is and I promise not to neglect you for them. If I have business with them to deal with we’ll talk about it together and I’ll let you know plans in advance.” Toni promises.

“Great! Also, could you please refrain from singing inappropriate songs with any woman who isn’t me?” Cheryl fixes her with a firey stare.

“Fair enough babe, that’s fair enough.” Toni chuckles, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Cheryl’s delicate lips.

“I think we need a fresh start, both of us.” Cheryl sighs.

“I agree and going forward we are both going to try and be completely honest with one another and not react with fire and flames whenever something goes out of control. We’re going to lean on each other and be there for one another.” Toni states to nods from Cheryl.

“We’re going to try our very hardest to see that there is someone there that we can open up to and not allow ourselves to slip into awful habits. We’re going to trust that we can tell one another what’s going on inside our heads that’s making us lose control.” Cheryl finishes.

“That’s all I want, babe.” 

“Me too, love.” Cheryl nods once more before Toni engulfs her in a tight squeeze.

“Maybe we should get away.” Toni murmurs, stroking Cheryl’s perfect hair.

“There’s this town only a few miles out of Riverdale that’s apparently quiet and quaint called Greendale. We could go there.” Cheryl suggests.

“It’s up to you. I’ll be happy with whatever you decide.” Toni kisses the top of Cheryl’s head.

“I’m so happy that it’s not too late for us.” Cheryl whispers softly.

“Me too. Now, come here.” Toni shifts so she’s in the bed with Cheryl and holding her girlfriend close to her chest, stroking a hand over Cheryl’s hair in a soothing manner.

“For the little stunts you’ve been pulling the last few weeks.” Toni murmurs to a suddenly anxious Cheryl.

Feeling the readheads heart rate increase, Toni chuckles and presses kisses to Cheryl’s head to reassure her.

“You’ve forfeited your right to be the big spoon forever.”


End file.
